What If? Vol 3 7
Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter What If the Gorilla Gang had killed the Offbeats? Plot The issue begins with The Gorilla Gang and a legion of robotic soldiers breaking into a laboratory with the intent of stealing lab equipment for Dr. Nicodemus. However they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Offbeats who have become aware of their plans and have come to stop them. The battle goes as it originally does in Earth-616 until Sparky has his skull crushed by Silver seconds before he can electrocute him. The Offbeats are caught off guard by the sudden death of Sparky and the remaining robot soldiers take the opportunity to gun them down. However Tech, Demona and Dragonfly still stand and attempt to attack the Gorilla Gang but are crushed by Primal before they get very far, except for Demona who flies off. Dr. Nicodemus who is watching through one of the robots is amazed that his soldiers have managed to defeat the Offbeats and takes time to gloat over his victory. The Gorilla gang arrives back shortly afterwards and bring back the lab equipment. Nicodemus then takes The Gorilla Gang into an operating room and begins upgrading them, giving them more weaponry and their own costumes. Hours later he sends them off to rob a bank but are interrupted by Spider-Man. The Gang easily overwhelms him but before they can kill him Nicodemus orders them to stop and bring him back to his lab so he can experiment on him. Meanwhile Alpha Flight find the remains of the Offbeats and tells the other super groups about it. Days later the Avengers are out looking for Spider-Man and find him, unfortunately he has a mind controlling chip in his brain and attacks them. The fight goes badly for him and he escapes but is injured. Iron Man examines a piece of metal that Spider-Man dropped and after studying it finds that it belongs to Dr. Nicodemus. The Avengers team up with Alpha Flight to track him down and eventually discover his base. However a legion of guards and Mantis are waiting for them and they attack. Despite this however they manage to beat them and Captain America interrogates Mantis, but gets nothing out of him. The two teams venture further into the base and find Nicodemus and Winston Riker who are surprised to see them. Before the Avengers or Alpha flight can attack however The Gorilla Gang and Spider-Man arrive and attack. The battle rages throughout the base and much of it is destroyed. Eventually however The Gorilla Gang is killed and Spider-Man is badly injured. The Avengers and Alpha flight capture Winston Riker and Nicodemus and forces them to remove the chip in Spider-Man's brain but informs them that the mechanical enhancements he gave him cannot be removed. The two are sent to the Vault and put in solitary. The Avengers, Alpha flight, Spider-Man and Demona attend the funeral of the Offbeats. Notes Takes place in Earth-6741 Category:What If?